An application programming interface (API) is a set of protocols, commands, definitions, and tools for creating application software. An API may specify how software components should interact and how APIs are used when programming graphical user interface (GUI) components or implementing services or functions. An API mashup is a plurality of APIs functioning together in order to provide new or value-added services.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.